


O mais belo

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Another use for telekinesis, Camus is a fucking genius, Gold Saints Freeform, M/M, Silver Saints Freeform, challenge
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um concurso de beleza gay, ocasião ideal para uma disputa entre Afrodite e Misty: quem é o mais belo do Santuario?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**O MAIS BELO**

**CAPÍTULO 01- O DESAFIO**

 

Carlo, o Máscara da Morte, acordou. Piscou, para afastar o sono, estranhando o quarto. Mas logo o perfume de rosas mesclado com o leve indício do amor de antes o fez se lembrar. Ele estava na casa de Peixes, no quarto, na cama de Afrodite. Se alguém lhe sequer insinuasse dessa possibilidade há seis meses atrás, perderia a cabeça, no ato, apesar dele não ter mais esse “hobby”.

No entanto lá estava ele, o garanhão do Santuário, na cama de outro homem, vendo-o dormir encolhido contra seu corpo, o rosto tranqüilo... Carlo franziu a testa:

“Acordei antes dele? Isso não é comum. Quando eu acordo, o café já está pronto, a comida na bandeja esperando por mim... Será que ele está doente?”

E aproximou os lábios da testa do outro, não notando nada de estranho. Uma olhada no relógio na sua frente revelou que simplesmente faltava uma hora para que eles acordassem. Afrodite resmungou e se encolheu um pouco mais. Carlo sorriu.

“É só sono. Eu madruguei de besta. Já que aconteceu, vou levantar e fazer o café pra surpreende-lo. A bichinha vai até chorar de emoção...”

E rindo baixinho antecipando a travessura amorosa, se levantou, colocou o robe branco felpudo que Afrodite lhe deu e foi fuçar na cozinha. Ligou a cafeteira, separou as laranjas para espremer, abriu a geladeira para pegar a margarina, franziu o nariz: margarina light.

_ Como se ele fosse mesmo gordo ou precisasse tomar cuidado...

Carlo cortou as fatias de ricota, colocou o pão na torradeira. Enquanto espremia as laranjas, enchia uma xícara pequena de café, para experimentar... Foi quando a pedra atravessou a janela da cozinha, quebrando a vidraça e acertando na xícara, atirando-a no chão, numa confusão de cacos transparentes e de louça, fazendo um barulho infernal. Afrodite deu um pulo na cama, acordando assustado. Com a falta do amante, sorriu e ainda vestindo um robe igual ao de Máscara foi pra cozinha, balançando a cabeça na porta:

_ Homens na cozinha são um desastre... Cuidado para não se cortar...

_ Se você está descalço, nem venha aqui. A culpa não foi minha. Algum filho da puta desocupado atirou uma pedra na sua vidraça.

Mas Afrodite estava com suas pantufas de peixinho. Ajoelhou-se pra ajudar a recolher os cacos:

_ VOCÊ está descalço. Viu quem foi?

Carlo cortou o dedo, xingando baixinho, Afrodite puxou o caquinho e enfiou o dedo na boca para chupar o sangue, lambendo sensualmente. Máscara segurou a respiração, dando outro dedo para Peixes chupar e puxou a gola do robe, para descobrir o ombro do amante. Mordeu, arrancando um gemido suave de Afrodite. As mãos de Máscara da Morte logo estavam abrindo o robe de Afrodite e acariciando seus mamilos, enquanto a boca traçava o caminho do ombro para o pescoço, orelha, todos os pelos do corpo se arrepiando ao ouvir os gemidos de prazer que davam. Carlo ergueu Afrodite e o sentou na mesa que ainda não estava arrumada. Peixes rodeou os quadris do amante com as pernas, sentindo a ereção roçar na sua bunda. Não pode evitar um grito quando foi penetrado, prendendo a respiração enquanto seu corpo se adaptava ao tamanho do outro corpo que o invadia, cada vez mais rápido e mais prazerosamente. Após o orgasmo, sentado nas pernas de Carlo, que estava largado numa cadeira da cozinha, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele, Afrodite olhava para os cacos da xícara e da vidraça pensando em quem seria capaz de atirar pedras em sua casa, quando viu que a pedra tinha um papelzinho amarrado. Foi se levantar quando sentiu o outro lhe segurar pelos quadris.

_ Aonde você vai, carino? Depois a gente limpa essa zona...

_ Tem um bilhete na pedra. Vou ver o que é.

_ Um bilhete? O que diz aí?

“Vai haver um concurso de beleza gay na Holanda daqui a um mês. E o vencedor vai ser Misty de Lagarto, o cavaleiro mais lindo de todo o santuário...”

Máscara da Morte nem esperou o final, jogando a cabeça pra trás numa gargalhada gostosa:

_ Sinto muito pela sua janela, Di, mas isso é ridículo... Um cara, se não o próprio Misty, madruga pra lhe contar isso?

Mas Afrodite não estava achando graça. Pelo contrário, tinha lágrimas de indignação nos olhos:

_ Mas que audácia!! Ele quebra minha vidraça, espatifa minha louça para esfregar na minha cara que vai participar de um concurso de beleza e que é o mais belo de todo o santuário? O que aquela biba está pensando?

_ Ele não tem noção, Dido. Você tem mais beleza no dedinho do pé que ele no corpo inteiro... Vem aqui e continua massagear minha testa que tava muito bom...

Mas Afrodite não estava mais pensando em nada, além desse concurso...Andava de um lado pra outro, irritado:

_ Pois ele vai ver! Eu vou participar e vou ganhar. Lógico! Quem é páreo pra mim?

Máscara da Morte se levantou, fechando o robe e indo pro quarto se vestir. Ele não queria reconhecer, mas estava enciumado. Tanto por Afrodite não dar mais atenção pra ele, desprezando seu café da manhã, quanto por querer entrar num concurso de beleza.

No refeitório, Algol de Perseu, Asterion de Haund e Mouses de Kaisto riam às gargalhadas da comunicação de Misty que iria participar do tal concurso de beleza:

_ Só nos faltava essa... Agora você vai entrar num concurso de beleza...

_ O veado do ano...

_ Vai é colocar o nome dos cavaleiros de prata na sarjeta! Se os cavaleiros de ouro ficam sabendo disso, vão nos gozar até o próximo século...

_ Pois eu fiz questão de contar para o Afrodite. Eu vou vencer e vou mostrar aquela biba douradinha quem é o melhor aqui. As escamas vão cair de desgosto! – e Misty ergueu o queixo de orgulho, fazendo os outros rirem ainda mais...

Shiva de Pavão e Agora de Lótus foram contar essa piada para seu mestre Shaka de Virgem, que ficou pensativo ao invés de achar graça. Virgem dispensou os discípulos e desceu à casa de Áries. Mú chamou os outros:

_ Pois é isso... Misty desafiou Afrodite perante todo o Santuário...

_ Mas é um concurso gay... – resmungou Aioria- O que a gente tem a ver com isso? As monas que se matem!

_ Você não percebe o alcance do desafio? Se ele vencer, será um tapa em nossa cara, cavaleiros de ouro! A gente não pode permitir ficar por baixo, seja em que campo for... – e Milo, de Escorpião, bateu com a mão na mesa. – Vamos falar com o Afrodite.

Carlo mordeu as bochechas por dentro, contrariado. Na casa de Peixes, Afrodite revelava que fez sua inscrição pela Internet, evitando olhar para Máscara da Morte. Durante o mês que se seguiu, a casa de Peixes ferveu com os preparativos para o concurso. A costureira que preparou as roupas de Afrodite ganhou em dobro pra não revelar o que ele ia usar. O desfile seria com black-tie, maiô e uma fantasia, para demonstrar a criatividade de cada concorrente. O santuário tentava disfarçar mas todos estavam envolvidos nesse desafio. Até que chegou a semana do concurso.

 


	2. As armas que temos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Provocações, provocações, provocações...

**O MAIS BELO**

**CAPÍTULO 02 – AS ARMAS QUE TEMOS...**

 

Na semana do concurso, Afrodite fazia as malas tristemente. Iria viajar sozinho. Algo previsível, já que Máscara da Morte se mantivera afastado, em protesto contra sua participação no concurso e os outros não queriam ter seus nomes ligados a manifestações gays. Camus tirou o carro para levar Afrodite e Shina de Cobra estava fazendo o mesmo para levar Misty ao aeroporto. Ela, que não podia deixar de provocar, riu:

_ Vai também, Afrodite? Se eu fosse você nem saía de casa... Vai perder seu tempo...

_ Guarde seu veneno pra você, Shina.

_ Que apoio grande você tem, hein, peixinho? Seus companheiros nem vieram se despedir...

_ Acho que tem mais prateadinhos nesse santuário do que você e a biba aí, não? Então você não pode falar muito também...

Camus estava já a caminho do aeroporto quando parou o carro.

_ Esqueceu alguma coisa, querido?

_ Sim. Outros nove cavaleiros.

_ Hein? Camus, do que você está falando? Eu vou perder meu avião...

_ Fica frio... – o francês sorriu, da própria piada,e discou o número do celular de Escorpião. – Milo! Manda os filhos da puta arrumarem as malas que a gente vai com o Afrodite pra Amsterdam. Na velocidade da luz! E manda o Aldebaran chamar três táxis.

Milo nem piscou. Resmungando, Aioria e Shura se aprontaram. Na hora do embarque nos táxis, todos notaram a falta do Máscara da Morte mas ninguém comentou. Capella de Auriga testemunhou a ida deles, mas os cavaleiros de prata resolveram ficar em casa:

_ Se eles resolveram lamber o veado deles, cada um com seu problema...

_ Eu sempre achei que eles eram meio suspeitos – riu Perseu.

_ É. Mas o namorado da biba ficou... – informou Capella.

_ Ta enciumado... – riu Mouses. – Alguém pode me explicar como um macho como o Carlo de Câncer de repente vira comedor de bichas?

_ Tendência genética? – arriscou Asterion.

_ Sem vergonhice pura... – respondeu Dante de Cérberos.

_ Decepção amorosa – se intrometeu Shina, se sentando no meio deles com uma lata de cerveja na mão – Dei um pé na bunda dele e ele resolveu mudar de lado...

_ Sempre modesta, né, Shina? – riu Capella.

Em Amsterdã, os cavaleiros entraram no hotel com Afrodite chamando a atenção... Tanto homem bonito, em meio a um monte de gays, imaginem o efeito... Subiram para os quartos, dando gargalhadas no elevador. No corredor, riam ainda:

_ Vamos matar as bibas de tesão... – ria Milo – Elas arregalaram os olhos até para o Deba...

_ Zeus! O que a gente não faz por um amigo? Vai ficar nos devendo pra sempre, Di.- riu Saga.

Afrodite sorriu, tristemente e foi para o seu quarto, que ia dividir com Mú. As risadas diminuíram um pouco, todos pensando na mesma coisa (“Maldito Carlo e seu orgulho italiano”) e logo entraram cada dupla no seu quarto, rindo e brincando.

Na frente do hotel em que ia ser o “evento” tinha um aquário público, na marquise uma concha enooorme. As bibas se entreolhavam desconfiadas, rosnando disfarçadamente... A concorrência era acirrada, farpas eram atiradas sutilmente e não tão sutil assim. Na primeira noite eles descansaram, mas na segunda foram para um night club. Tinha de tudo na pista: homens, mulheres, gays, drags, travestis... Milo e Aioria faziam piadas indecentes, gritando para Camus tomar cuidado pra não comer gato por lebre... Mú e Shaka dançavam com Afrodite, ás vezes fazendo passo em fila... O DJ alternava sons atuais com sucessos antigos bem gays, como Right Said Fred, ou Queen, Elton John, Patrick Hernandez, Dionne Warwick. Nossos cavaleiros estavam encostados no balcão, bebendo e descansando um pouco, enquanto Afrodite continuava na pista, dançando “Vogue” da Madonna. Ele chamava a atenção, ondulando ao som da música.

_ Parece que não tem osso...- comentou Aioira, rindo.

_ Um peixe em seu ambiente... – filosofou Saga, bebendo.

_ Pois vai cair na rede de alguém. – riu Milo, apontando para um bofe musculoso que estava atrás de Afrodite, só observando.

Mas quando começou tocar “Don’t talk, just Kiss”, de Right Said Fred, foi um outro braço que puxou Afrodite para um beijo no refrão. Os cavaleiros arregalaram os olhos surpresos, enquanto a pista inteira aplaudia, deliciada. Carlo de Câncer parou o beijo para fazer uma irônica reverência de agradecimento, depois levou o outro da pista.

_ Mú, vai ter que mudar de quarto...- brincou Milo.

_ Por mim, tudo bem. – respondeu Áries, sem prestar atenção em mais nada além de uma loira escultural que vinha em sua direção...

_ Cuidado, carneiro. Tem muito lobo com pele de cordeiro por aqui... – riu Aioria...

_ Amanhã eu te conto, Leão. – e Mú se levantou para dançar com a loira.

_ Acha que se ele comer lingüiça ele vai contar? – riu Milo. – Vamos deixar rolar, negada.

E passaram o resto da noite xavecando, dançando e bebendo, enquanto Carlo e Afrodite mataram as saudades do melhor jeito.

Na sexta-feira, foram as eliminatórias. Dos quinze inscritos só ficaram cinco: o representante árabe, o da Suécia, um deus de ébano da África Portuguesa, Misty e Afrodite.

_ Mas você não vai vencer, bibinha dourada!

_ Nem você, fugitivo de um faqueiro...

_ Concorrência braba, meu amigo – puxou Shaka, pra evitar um barraco no saguão do hotel. – Torço por você, claro, mas aquele negro é muito bonito. Tem presença.

_ Sim, eu notei. Mas eu confio no meu taco. Minha criação é maravilhosa, modéstia às favas.

A fantasia de Afrodite era um dragão chinês, de papel. Enquanto os outros estavam na platéia, Mú e Shaka o estavam ajudando a se montar. Mas ao sair do camarim para esperar nos bastidores, Afrodite foi atingido por enorme barril de água, armadilha feita por Misty, que queria estragar ao máximo a produção do outro... Nem ele sabia que ia fazer tanto estrago. Mú e Shaka ficaram horrorizados. Afrodite chorava desesperadamente, sabendo que após a apresentação de Said já era sua vez:

_ Tudo perdido... E agora?

Camus foi aos bastidores saber o porque da demora. Pediu a Saga que solicitasse aos jurados a troca de seqüência.

_ Pra quê, pingüim? Adiar o inevitável?

_ Um cavaleiro de ouro nunca se dá por vencido, Di. Eu tive uma idéia.

 


	3. E o vencedor é...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Existem várias maneiras de ser vencedor...

 

**CAPÍTULO 03 – E O VENCEDOR É...**

 

_ Um cavaleiro de ouro nunca se dá por vencido, Di. Eu tive uma idéia... Mú, vai lá, tira aquela concha da marquise do Aquário... Afrodite, eleva o seu cosmos só pra secar um pouco essa água do cabelo, mas deixa úmido.

Cada um foi fazer sua parte, enquanto Camus levava Afrodite de volta para o camarim:

_ Agora tire a roupa... Shaka, vai até a cozinha do hotel, vê se eles podem nos arrumar uma concha dessas que se recheia, das grandes. Vou passar óleo no seu corpo, sem idéias, hein?

_ Estou tão nervoso, que duvido que algo aconteça, querido...

_ Coloquei a concha nos bastidores... qual a idéia, Camus? – disse Mú, na volta.

_ Agora vai até o mestre de cerimônias e diz que a criação de Afrodite mudou de nome. Vai ser...- e cochichou o nome no ouvido de Áries.- Depois fica por perto, que vou precisar da sua telecinésia ainda.

Shaka voltou com uma concha branca, enorme e linda. Camus explicou seu plano e deixou Afrodite trêmulo de excitação e ansiedade nos bastidores com Shaka. Said estava no final da sua apresentação, vestido de Lawrence da Arábia, sem camisa, com um colete e calças transparentes, somente um tapa sexo opaco escondendo da platéia o principal. Então o mestre de cerimônias anunciou:

_ E agora, Afrodite de Peixes, da Grécia, e sua criação: O nascimento de Afrodite! (??)

Aos olhos maravilhados de todos, a enorme concha branca do Aquário se transportou sozinha até o meio do palco, e abrindo revelou um homem nu, que se levantou aos poucos, cobrindo seu sexo com uma outra concha branca. Várias rosas e bolhas de sabão apareceram ao redor, o cabelo ainda úmido de Afrodite ressaltando a impressão de que ele tinha saído do mar, como no quadro de Boticcelli. A platéia foi ao delírio, aplaudindo e assoviando. Flashes de fotógrafos do mundo todo espocaram, Misty bateu com a cabeça repetidas vezes na parede, Milo bateu nas costas de Camus, assim como Saga apertou sua mão: “você é um gênio!!” O cavaleiro de Aquário só sorriu, adorando o efeito da sua criação.

No domingo, na contagem dos pontos, o vencedor foi o deus de ébano africano (os jurados são humanos, e Mahoro Joaquim era simplesmente divino) Mas Afrodite ganhou um prêmio especial por sua criação. A Misty só restou voltar pro Santuário remoendo sua derrota, com a dúvida mortal que, se ele não tivesse estragado a fantasia de Afrodite, ele teria ganho assim mesmo?

No avião, de dedos entrelaçados com Carlo, Di observava seu troféu.

_ Quem merecia esse troféu era Camus...

_ Mas o artista não conseguiria nenhum efeito se o modelo não fosse excelente...

_ Meu prêmio maior é ter os amigos verdadeiros que eu tenho... e você, Carlo. Eu já disse que te amo?

_ Na última hora, ainda não. – riu o italiano. E de repente, as bochechas dele ficaram vermelhas... – E eu... eu... você sabe, né?

Afrodite se levantou um pouco, viu as aeromoças longe, todo mundo ou dormindo ou ocupado, virou e puxou o rosto de Câncer para um gostoso beijo:

_ Sim, eu sei, amore mio. E como eu sei.

 

 

 

 


End file.
